


Penal Code 495.5 - Shoplifting

by Persuade_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gendry's a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persuade_me/pseuds/Persuade_me
Summary: When he gets a tip on a potential shoplifter, Gendry really didn't expect it to go this way.Based on a Tumblr post.





	Penal Code 495.5 - Shoplifting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the smuttiest thing I've ever done. Pretty sure it's more on the mature side than the explicit, but rating it this just to be sure.

Officer Gendry Waters sighed and glanced down at his watch for the tenth time in at least as many minutes. His shift was nearly over, and he wanted nothing more than to go home, take a hot shower, and crawl in bed. 

His radio crackled. “Officer Waters?”

“Go ahead.”

“How close are you to the 7-11 on Main?”

He looked up and gave a small chuckle. “About twenty yards. Why?”

“Just got a report of a shoplifter. Description says young woman, brown hair, wearing a black hoodie and a grey skirt. Can you check it out?”

“Copy that.”

Pulling himself out of his squad car, Gendry double checked his handcuffs and his gun. It was second nature by now, but he never approached a potentially dangerous situation without consciously making sure he was properly equipped.

The ding echoed through the small convenience store as he pulled open the door, squinting in the harsh fluorescent lights. He stopped just inside and gazed around, taking in the few customers. There, at the back of the row, staring at the row of candy was a petite brunette in a grey skirt and black hoodie. 

He cleared his throat, and she turned to face him, her eyes widening as they traveled down his chest and settled on his crotch. She bit her lip and raised her gaze to meet his. The look of naked desire on her face made him inhale sharply, and she smiled knowingly.

“Miss,” he said nodding at her.

“Officer.” And then without breaking his gaze, she reached out beside her and blindly grabbed a handful of chocolate bars and shoved them inside her jacket pocket. 

Gendry blinked and took a few steps closer to the young woman. “Are you planning on paying for those candy bars, miss?”

She smirked, arched one of her eyebrows, turned on her heel, and ran. Realizing the rest of his night was not going to go as he expected, Gendry took off down the candy aisle after her. She was quicker than he’d expected, and she was already halfway up the next aisle over and headed towards the exit before he had even gone three steps. 

Swearing loudly, he turned and sprinted towards the door, trying to catch her before she made it outside. The brunette pushed open the door, paused for a moment as she looked wildly in each direction, and then ran down the street in the direction of his car. 

She was quick, but he was quicker. He caught up to her in seconds, just as she was drawing parallel with his car, and he grabbed her roughly, pushing her up against the side of his vehicle. Reaching for his handcuffs, he felt her struggling to escape his grasp and pinned her body against the car as he wrenched her arms back, snapping his cuffs around her wrists. 

“You’re under arrest,” he said breathlessly against her ear, and he could have sworn she moaned. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” At this, she definitely moaned. His voice faltered. “You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” She pressed her ass back into his crotch, and he felt heat course through his veins. Swallowing hard, he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. “Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” 

Grinning at him lecherously, she shook her head. “No, officer. I don’t wish to _ speak _ to you, there’s something else I’d much rather do with my mouth.” She licked her lips and looked down below his waist at the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. “Seems like you might like that too.”

Gendry didn’t respond. He was trying to control his breathing and forcefully will his cock to settle down, but the look of lust in her eyes was making it nearly impossible. This evening was definitely not going the way he’d expected. 

He opened the door and shoved the woman into the back seat before climbing in the front and pulling out into traffic. 

She leaned forward so her head was right behind his. She couldn’t touch him because of the divider separating the front and back seats, but she met his eyes in the rear view mirror and smirked. 

“Are you taking me in for processing, officer?” she asked, her voice somehow able to make even that simple sentence sound ridiculously suggestive. “I’ve got a few things you can _ process _, but we don’t have to go to the station for that.”

He chanced a glance at her in the mirror, but did not speak as he guided his car through the city towards his destination. He was fully hard now, finding it hard to concentrate on the road.

“I had hoped you would throw me in the back of this car, but I really wanted you to crawl in after me, officer. Show me just what you do to naughty girls.”

He didn’t speak. Didn’t trust his voice to betray the lust coursing through him.

She leaned a little further forward. “I was the one who called in the tip, officer. I knew you were just outside, and I so wanted to see if you knew how to handle your gun properly.”

What little self control he had left broke, and he turned sharply into a parking lot and pulled behind a darkened office building where his car was shielded from view. 

He sat, breathing heavily as he met her gaze in the mirror again. “You know I could get fired for this? Fucking someone I just arrested in the back seat of my patrol car?”

She smirked at him again. “I won’t tell if you won’t, officer.”

Gendry moved quickly, dropping his gun in the safe in the front seat before climbing out and opening the back door. He reached for the key to unlock her wrists, but she shook her head at him, a dark expression on her face. 

“Leave them on,” she whispered, shifting her body to lay back on the seat, arms pinned behind her. 

His eyes raked over her slender form, and he shook his head, clearing the sense of disbelief that had been steadily growing ever since he locked eyes with her in that 7-11. He was really going to do this. Swallowing hard, he climbed in on top of her, hands settling on either side of her torso. 

She gazed up at him, her eyes full of something feral, and she lifted her head pressing her lips gently against his, almost chastely. She pulled back and bit her lower lip, looking up at him, a challenge in her eyes. Something in him snapped, and he wanted nothing more than to devour her whole. 

He surged forward, capturing her lips with his, kissing her fiercely. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, and she moaned and bucked her hips up against his straining erection. Groaning loudly, he moved his hand down to grasp her thigh and slide it up her leg and under her skirt. He stilled when his hand hit slick flesh, and he pulled back to look at her in surprise. “You’re not wearing anything under that skirt, miss.”

She grinned at him in triumph and shook her head. “You haven’t checked under my jacket yet either, officer.”

Gendry lifted the hand that wasn’t currently resting under her skirt and pulled down the zipper of her black hoodie, groaning when her breasts sprang free. He pulled back for a moment to admire the flush spreading across her pale skin as his hand caressed a dusky nipple before bending down and sucking the other one into his mouth, smiling as a strangled groan fell from her lips. 

She rolled her hips up against his hand, and he quickly took the hint, stroking her folds before plunging two fingers deep inside her. With one hand on a breast, the other buried in her core, and his mouth latched around a nipple, it didn’t take long for him to feel her clenching around him as she came with a shout. 

She had barely stopped shaking when he unzipped his pants, pulled out his cock and thrust it into her with a guttural moan. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, urging him deeper, and she whispered against his ear. “Fuck me, officer. Fuck me hard.”

He didn’t hold back, thrusting harder with every snap of his hips, fucking her into the back seat of his squad car with wild abandon, her grunts like the sweetest music he’d ever heard. He could feel it building, threatening to explode and his thrusts became erratic as his orgasm welled up inside him. She leaned forward and kissed him hard and he broke, spilling inside her with a loud groan and collapsing against her chest. 

His radio crackled to life. “Officer Waters? Any word on that shoplifter?”

He lifted his head and looked down at the smirk on her face. Reaching up, he pressed the button on his shoulder. “False alarm,” he said, not breaking her gaze. “Everything’s fine here.”

“Copy. See you back here in a bit, Waters.”

“Copy that.” 

Gendry looked down at her. “What the fuck was that, Arya?”

She smirked at him. “I didn’t hear you complaining, _ officer _.”

“Oh, I’m not. At all.” 

He pulled himself off of her and tucked his cock back into his pants before helping her sit up. “Are your hands okay?” She turned around so he could uncuff her. 

“Hurt a little bit, but that’s okay. I liked it.” She grinned at him broadly and waggled her eyebrows.

Gendry leaned forward to kiss her again. “Did you need something?”

“Went out for milk, saw you, had a wicked idea,” she said shrugging. “Can you run me home before heading back out?” 

He rolled his eyes at her. “Come on then, love. In the front seat this time.”

***

Pulling up in front of their apartment building, he leaned over to kiss her. “I’ll be back in a bit. Want me to pick up the milk?”

Arya nodded and got out of the car, closing the door behind her. She started to go, but then turned back as he rolled down the window. Leaning in, she gave him a suggestive smile. “Bring the handcuffs too, officer.”


End file.
